The Beginning of it All
by babyvampirecaroline
Summary: How it all began, that night that Stefan save Elena from the water. Was it fate or was it fascination. LOTS OF MATLENA at first.
1. Chapter 1 Prelog

It had been over ten year since I had last visited my home town. I grew up in a small town know as Mystic Falls. There was a lot of history in this small town, and it had come a long way over the past century, but there was one conspiracy that drove this town mad and it was that vampires existed. They did, and I was one of them, therefore the safest place for me was as far away from Mystic Falls as possible. I had spent the last ten year travelling the world and enjoying all the places I had never seen in my 100 years of life. Yet something was missing, and that was a connection, I had not been with people I loved in several years. My brother, Damon, had a different way of life, and well I, I believed in being human as much as I could. Regardless there would always be a pull which sent me home every once in a while. I had a distant relative who lived in my old house. The building was now known as the Salvatore Boarding house. It was now my turn to go home, not forever but simply for a visit, to feel the comfort of the life I used to know. It was time to go home.

Mystic Falls will always be home, but I have loved and I have lost in Mystic Falls, and part of that pain still remained with me. Katherine Pierce was a beautiful young woman and I feel madly in love with her. But the truth was that she was much more than a woman, she was the first vampire I had ever met. She was the one that burdened me with this horrible curse. This curse I now had to live with for the rest of eternity. I had learned to control the urges and the need for blood, and my heart and compassion could simply not deal with the pain of feeding on someone. So I found my strength in animal blood, it wasn't the same strength but it was good enough. And this way I could keep my humanity intact and I could live without wanting to kill myself for the pain I caused others. The memories of me and Katherine remained forever in my heart and forever in my mind. Every time I blinked I saw her face. But Katherine was gone; she had been for the past century. She was mummifying in a tomb under the old Fell's Church. Her body was now like rock and her blood pumping slowly through her veins kept her alive but not it a comfortable way. Over the years I had thought about the possibility of saving her, but I never knew if she would be the woman I thought I loved, or if she would be someone completely different. Her presence was still with me, and at times I thought that she was not in that tomb at all, that she never was. Many years ago I thought I saw her at a concert, or there was once a time I saw her reflection in a store window. My mind was sharp but it continued to play tricks on me. This time though it wasn't a trick, but it wasn't Katherine either.


	2. Chapter 2

It was a crisp morning late in the month of May. I was living in Chicago for the past few months; I had taken a job at the local library, what better way to spend my days than in a room full of old novels. I wasn't there for the money that was for sure, I just need to blend in. Being part of the modern world was not easy; I had to be very careful when I needed to feed. I did my hunting mostly at night and I had moved in with a young man who was looking for someone to help pay his rent. It had been a simple past few months but it was now time to go back to my home town of Mystic Falls. I was needed there, not by any one in particular but by part of myself. I packed up the apartment late on the night before my departure. It was unexpected, so I left my roommate with a sufficient amount of money to cover the rent, and a little extra to help him get by. 

I had decided that flying back to Mystic Falls was probably the worst idea. It was not easy to fly as a vampire it involved a lot of questions and scans, and nowadays airport security was on your ass about everything. I wanted to enjoy my journey so I decided that I would take the vampire kind of road trip, which involved running when my strength was up and hitching rides when I got a little tired. For a normal Vampire who fed on human blood it might be easier to run most of the way, but my Power was weak and I got tired more easily than most vampires. I had been feeding a lot and I had shipped my belongings back home. Today was the day I started to run. During the day time I would jog at a slow pace, mimicking that of a human so that people weren't suspicious, but once the sun set and night time fell I picked up speed. Running in the wind was so freeing and liberating I loved to listen to the sounds of the city form around me in a wild haze.

Running free gave me the time to think about a lot of things, and I thought most about the past. The people and the vampires I had met during my hundred years of life. One vampire in particular came to my mind when I thought of running and that was Lexi. I had met Lexi early in my life time, right at the beginning of my new life in fact. She taught me the importance of love and of humanity but she was also the one that taught me how to run like this. She was the one that told me that no matter how sad or lonely you are that running could cure anything for a vampire. Running was like are drug, it heighten are senses and made us aware of so many things at the same time, the ground beneath our feet, the wind on our faces the noises of nature and of humanity.

I thought about other people too, Damon my, self righteous, conniving pain of a brother. He was so hell bent on destroying my life that he would follow me around the world killing people in the town I had decided to live in. This matter would bring suspicion of vampires or animal attacks as they were often called. The reason for the war between me and my brother was all do to my first love, our first love, Katherine. She was everything anyone could ever want in a woman. She was strong and powerful; she had long luscious brown locks that fell in tight ringlets around her face. Her body was that of a goddess, curvaceous but tight in all the right places. My love for her was endless, or so I thought. Our love was not real; I realized this once she changed me. The Katherine I knew was not the real Katherine. The real Katherine was manipulative and selfish, and all she wanted was to love and be loved in return, but the way she went about doing that was not kind and it was not pure. She was the smartest of vampires, pinning two brothers, two best friends against each other so that she could fall in love with both of them and have them at her beck and call. That was not love, and I now realized this, but I could tell that Damon felt otherwise. He still wanted Katherine or at least the idea of her, he claimed that she never compelled him but I think that he is compelling himself into believing that, if that were even possible. Damon will stop at nothing to get the Katherine he wants back, and I will stop at nothing to prevent that from happening. I never want to look into those dark doe eyes till the end of time; I never want to see that conniving bitch's face again.


	3. Chapter 3

_** The next part is in Elena's P.O.V, I am going to flip flop back and forth each chapter._

It was a crisp morning, just like the one you would find late in the month of May. It was a Friday and I couldn't wait for the weekend to arrive. It had been a long week at school; I had 3 tests and one essay due. Of course Matt made it somewhat bearable. We spent all the time we could together ever since we started dating a few months ago. I've known Matt forever and I always had a small crush on him, but it wasn't till this year that we decided to see if we could be more than friends. I loved having my best friend as a boyfriend because we could talk about pretty much anything, like how much of a bitch Caroline was being or about how strange Bonnie was sometimes. We had so much fun together and we got along in every way possible, except one, our relationship was never passionate; he never did spontaneous things it was always just kind of boring. But he was the best guy I could find, and I did love him, but he wasn't really the guy I saw myself spending the rest of my life with.

I was sitting in fourth period history with Mr. Tanner when my phone began to buzz. The vibration made me jump a little bit in my seat but I grabbed it out of my bag before Mr. Tanner heard it, knowing him we would confiscate it and read the text message in front of the whole class. I flipped it open to find a text message from Caroline Forbes.

**Party Meredith's Tonight, it's a MUST GO!  
>XOXO Care <strong>

A small smile appeared on my lips, but it soon turned into a frown when I realized that tonight was the 3rd Friday of the month, also known as family night at the Gilberts.

**UGH! I can't its family night!  
>Sorry <strong>

I looked across the room to see Caroline open her phone and read the message, she turned her head towards me and made a "what-the-hell" face.

**ELENA IT'S A MUST GO! **

My parents would kill me, but maybe if I was really convincing I could make it happen, I just had to call rain check, maybe postpone it till tomorrow night, they were pretty easy going with things like this. We could always do it tomorrow right.

**I'll see what I can do... **

Caroline jumped up in her seat and almost clapped her hand in excitement until she realised Mr. Tanner was catching on.

Fifth and six period flew by, I guess it's because the whole time I was plotting my escape from family night. I figured that if I ate dinner with the family and arranged my way there and back that they would have no problem with it. Really I was responsible enough, and it was just this one time it's not like I did this every family night. And knowing Jeremy he wouldn't mind just hanging out with mom and dad on a Friday night, what else was he going to do. I just didn't know how to bring it up, that was the worst part, the initiation of the conversation. Should I bring it up as soon as I got home from school? Or should I wait till dinner... I just didn't know, the anticipation was getting the best of me. I contemplated just making something up and telling my mom that I had to work on a school project, and that Caroline had to work all weekend so we had to do it tonight. That seemed like a pretty good one, but I had a feeling that Jeremy would know about the party and blab about the truth, then I would be in trouble for more than just missing family night. I had decided I would just tell them at dinner, that wouldn't ruin the whole night and it gave me time to plan what I was actually going to say.

I got home to find my mom setting up all the board games on the dining room table. The Mystic Falls Pizza menu was by the phone accompanied by two twenty dollar bills.

"Hey guys!" my mom said as Jeremy and I walked through the door, "Elena dear do you want to call the pizza place and give them the usual order."

Oh no, this was bad, she was so excited, maybe I had to rethink my plan, maybe if I played one round of Sorry then went to the party it wouldn't be so bad. I hated to do this to my mother she got so excited by the littlest things, like beauty pageants and founders day festivals. My guilt was getting the best of me.

"Yeah sure thing mom," I was going to do it I was just going to ask now... "Uhm, mom" you could tell she was paying attention without taking her eyes off the game table, "could I go to Meredith's she is having a small get together?"

"Sure! When?" She responded unaware of the fact that I meant tonight.

"Uhm, well tonight, but I'll eat dinner with you guys, and play one round of games! I promise I have a ride there and back and everything!" You could see the look of disappointment on her face, her eyes looked sad and her smile turned to a frown very quickly.

"Elena..." she whined.

"Mom, please, rain check, we can hang out tomorrow, let's go shopping!" that's all I had to do, my mom was a sucker for shopping, "please mom, Meredith and I never hang out anymore I really miss her! I have you forever." She was caving I could see it; excitement took over my body as I saw her make a little smile.

"Fine, but you have to play two rounds of Sorry before you leave!" I squealed in excitement and jumped into her arms; I planted a big wet kiss on her cheek and told her how much I loved her. Then I ran up to my room to plan my outfit for the evening, I had to look good, Matt was driving me home and I wanted him to be amazed. Maybe tonight wouldn't be like the rest.


	4. Chapter 4

**- Stefan's Diary—**

_May 23__rd_

_I've made it from Illinois to Ohio in just a few short hours. The good thing about living in Chicago was that it's not too far from home. The traditions and the way of life are very similar. Of course Mystic Falls has a certain hominess and country feel to it, where as Chicago was more about the hustle and bustle of the city. I enjoyed the city, but I missed the nature and the freedom that comes with living in a small rural town.  
><em>

_My body felt fresh and alive, running did that to me. But I was getting weak, I needed to rehydrate so I decided to stop running for a short hunt. There was an elk farm just on the border of two cities. There were hundreds of elk roaming over four pastures. I didn't think the owners would really notice if one went missing. As the blood filled my veins I could feel my muscles absorbing the power and I wanted more, so I veered off into the forest and there found a few deer and some small rabbits to feed on. _

_I am now ready to start my travels again; I am ready to feel the wind against my skin and the pureness of nature around me. _

_Even though I am almost home I just wish I could be there faster, I long to be in the comfort of my own bed, with all my memories surrounding me. Mystic Falls is where I keep all my journals, and everything that is important, every memory I ever had lies in the walls of the Salvatore boarding house. I long for the comfort of that house so much. So I will now run, faster than I have in a long time, with the power running through me I am ready to make this journey a short one. No matter how many times I say it, I just want to be home, so I should probably stop wasting my time and just go. _

**-Elena—**

"3... 4...5 ... I WIN! Again, sorry Jer but you really have to work on your Sorry skills"

"You cheated! So that you could leave for the party earlier! Not fair Elena, I demand a rematch" Jeremy said with his serious face, even though I know his childish grin wasn't hiding far behind.

"How about tomorrow, Caroline is going to be here to pick me up in like five minutes and I need to go change?"As I got out of my seat and gave him a pat on the back. Jeremy and I were pretty close, he was only a couple years younger than me so we got along pretty well, he was pretty immature for his age but he had a lot of potential. He was a goody two shoes, he always did his homework and rarely went out with friend. He used to get picked on a lot at school but people don't seem to care as much anymore, maybe just Tyler Lockwood, he was a bit of a bully but he was Matt's best friend so I could just tell him to lay off.

"And what's wrong with what you are wearing now, young lady" My dad said in a strict voice.

"Dad it's a party I can't exactly wear jeans and a sweatshirt." I kissed him on the forehead and ran up to my room. I quickly plugged in my straitening iron and pulled off my sweater, I found a cute black tank top that had a bit of lace at the collar bone and put it on over my black bra. I heard the door bell ring and yelled at Jeremy to let Caroline in.

"Tell her I am not ready and to come upstairs!" I yelled from my room. A few seconds later Caroline appeared at my door wearing a barely there jean skirt and a bright yellow sweetheart strapless shirt.

"Is that what you are wearing" came out of her mouth as if I was crazy.

"Uhm yeah, what's wrong with this?" I said looking down at my tank top and jeans.

"Elena, it's a party, live a little, show some skin." She said going to my closet and looking through all my clothes. "this!" she said pulling out a bright blue low cut undershirt with lace that lined the edges and straps.

"Caroline, that is an undershirt, you are supposed to wear it link under dresses and stuff, I can't wear that!" as I ran the iron through my hair.

"Yes you can, and you will, Matt won't be able to keep his eyes off of you, and his hands." She said as she started to pull my boring tank top off.

"Okay okay, you keep your hands off of me." I said as we both started to giggle. I put the shirt on and it barely covered anything you could almost see my belly button, by I am not going to lie it did look good.

"Look what I got us for tonight" she said as she pulled out a 26 ounce bottle of vodka.

"Caroline put that away before my parents see!"

"Are you ready yet, I want to get my mack on, apparently there is going to be college boys there!"

"Seriously Caroline "Mack on" who taught you how to speak" I said making fun of her as I always did, sometimes she took it too seriously other times she laughed it off.

"Whatever misses perfect, let's go" she said jumping up in excitement and practically pulling me out the door.

"Bye Mom and Dad" I yelled as we headed down the stairs hoping they wouldn't come to the door to see what I was wearing.

"Bye Hun" yelled my mom and a "be safe, call if you need anything" echoed from my dad in the background. As me and Caroline flew out the door and practically danced to the car, tonight was going to be fun, tonight was going to be the night it all changed.


	5. Chapter 5

"SINCE YOU'VE BEEN GONE I CAN BREATH FOR THE FIRST TIME", Caroline and I screamed in the car. We looked at each other and started to giggle uncontrollably.

"So are you and Matt finally going to do the Nasty tonight?" Caroline flashed a smile and a wink my way.

"Caroline!" I said as the blood rushed to my cheeks.

"What? Seriously! You guys have been dating for like 6 months now! I can't believe you haven't been past second base. I mean he's hot, you're hot. It would be hot."

"It's not like that, I mean I love him but I don't feel like we need that to be in love." Caroline rolled her eyes.

"Blah blah blah, you guys are so mushy, don't you just want to jump his bones. Sex is fun Elena, trust me!"

That was thing about Caroline she was way more experienced then I would ever be. She wasn't worried about guys thinking she was easy, because to be honest she was pretty easy. But I wasn't, I worried to much about the future and all the things that could go wrong, and how awkward it would be for me and Matt to have sex, considering we were both virgins.

"Yeah, I'm sure it is, but doesn't it hurt and stuff?"

"At first, but it's worth it, trust me." She nudged my arm and I smiled at her, but it was a worried smile and Caroline could tell. She reached into her purse and pulled out a small little package, "just in case" she said handing me a condom.

"Caroline! No, it's not going to happen" as much as I was trying to hide it I really did want to go all the way with Matt, I was scared but I was ready.

"Better safe than sorry", she said sliding it into my small purse.

We approached the house where the party was taking place and there were people everywhere. Caroline parked her car on the side of the road; she reached into her purse and pulled out the large bottle of alcohol she had purchased with her fake id. "Hey can I through my lip gloss in your purse, I wasn't planning on bringing my bag in?" Caroline asked.

"Yeah sure no problem" she handed me the lip gloss after applying a nice thick layer; we got out of the car and joined the party.

Even though most people were hanging outside we knocked on the front door, Tyler Lockwood opened it.

"Ladies" he said tipping his solo cup our way and giving Caroline and awkward sideways hug.

"Hey Lockwood! Where's the keg?" Caroline asked and Tyler led her to the kitchen.

"Tyler have you seen Matt yet?" I asked as I looked around the room trying to locate his bright blue eyes.

"Uhm yeah, he was doing shot in the living room the last time I saw him." Tyler seemed suspicions but that wasn't out of the ordinary for Tyler. So I went on the hunt for Matt. I found him in the living room where Tyler had left him. He was sitting at the small bar in the corner of the room playing a game of quarters. The moment he saw me his eyes opened wide, and the biggest smile came across his face. I couldn't help but blush.

"Hey hun!" he said grabbing my waist and pulling me in for a sloppy kiss.

"Wow! It looks like I have some catching up to do!" His breath reeked of liquor and he wasn't normally this into PDA. "I think I'm going to go join the game of Never Have I Ever in the kitchen do you want to come?" I said pulling him in a little closer.

"I'll be right there" He said flashing his adorable blue eyes my way. I was so lucky to have such an adorable boy friend.

I walked into the kitchen to find Caroline double fisting and making out with a boy already. The game of never have I ever had already begun so I jumped right in. Matt joined us just as it was getting to my turn.

"Uhm, never have I ever..." now there was several things I could say, but I had to be careful, I quickly remembered this one time in the fifth grade when Caroline thought that it was possible to eat a whole banana without opening your mouth so I said, "Never have I ever shoved a whole banana in my mouth at once." I gave Caroline a joking look and she exaggeratedly took a large sip of her drink, Matt and some of the other boys that remembered the event laughed and imitated Caroline from back in the day.

I felt Matt's hand around my waist and soon his lips were against my neck. This was very uncommon for us, we weren't ones to show our affection in public, something had come over him and I wasn't sure if I liked it or not.

Caroline hopped over to me, a boy I recognized from school following quickly behind her.

"Hey can I grab my lip balm from your purse? I think me and Shawn are going to take a walk." She said winking at me with a huge grin on her face.

"Yeah sure" I reached into my purse and pulled out her lip balm, but that wasn't the only thing that came out. Stuck to the top of the lip gloss was the condom that Caroline had jokingly put in my bag, it fell to the floor before either of us could catch it. Matt's eyes grew wide and I could hear a few of the guys in the background ooing and awing. I quickly picked it up and shoved it back in my purse my cheeks growing red with blood. "I have to go to the bathroom" I said as I avoided any eye contact with anyone.

After calming down in the bathroom I fixed my hair and my makeup, straightened out my shirt and opened the door, there leaning against the stair case was Matt and his big blue eyes. He had a look of well that was awkward but I still love you on his face, I just smiled at the ground and walked over to him.

"Do you want to take a walk?" he said grabbing my hand as I nodded my head. I started to make my way to the front door but he pulled me around and led the way to the second floor of the house. At the top of the stairs there was four doors, three of them were closed and one was left wide open. He led me to the room and closed the door behind us. In the corner of the room there was a small single bed, Matt grabbed me by the waist and began to kiss me more passionately then he ever had before. My hand quickly tightened around his back and I may have let out a soft moan. He backed me up so that I was now sitting on the bed, his body leaning over me. I pulled away from our kiss.

"Matt wait, are you sure? Is this right, I mean I don't even know whose house we are in, let alone who's bed this is." I was already out of breath but I think it was more do to the anxiety of what was happening.

"That doesn't matter, all that matters is you." His word were so sweet and kind, and not rushed at all you could tell we both wanted it so why not give it a try. I loved him, I was sure of that, he was the best thing I had; I could see us growing old together. All these thoughts flashed though my head as I began to kiss him again. Soon his entire weight was pressed up against me and my legs began to wrap around his. His hand made their way up my shirt and began pressing on my breasts. His kisses traced their way down my neck to the lace that lined my shirt. He pulled my shirt off over my head, and his hands found their way to the hook of my bra. As he took off my bra I pulled off his shirt and our hands intertwined into a big mess and we both let out a little giggle at the awkwardness of the situation. His lips found mine again and I could feel his penis growing hard under his jeans.

My hands fumbled at his zipper and you could tell he was getting exited. We both quickly took off our pants, leaving us both completely naked. For a moment we both just kind of looked at each other, we knew that it was happening and we both wanted to take it all in.

"Do you have the condom?" he said knowing that I did.

"Yeah in my purse" he reached for it on the floor and pulled it out in a flustered way. He opened the package and slid it on to his member, for some reason it seemed like maybe he had been practicing. My legs moved to either side of his so that his penis was right up against my vagina.

"You're ready?" he said as I nodded my head.

"Go slowly; I know it's going to hurt." He leaned in and kissed me for a few second before he started to push his way inside me. I scooted a little closer to him since it felt alright at first, but that pleasure soon turned into the worst pain I had ever felt.

"Stop! Stop!" I practically screamed.

"I'm sorry, am I hurting you?" It wasn't so bad when he wasn't moving so I decided that maybe I should move closed to him instead of him trying to push his way inside of me, but that didn't work either.

"I'm sorry" I whispered, "keep going, I'll be fine."

"Are you sure?" he said hesitantly. I just nodded. He continued to push his way into me; I felt a tear stream down my face. "Elena, I'm pulling out, I'm hurting you too much, and its fine we can try again another time." He pulled out of me and an overwhelming feeling filled my body and I just couldn't help the tears from falling. He held me and we just laid in the comfort of each other's arms for a little while.


End file.
